They're Going To Love You
by FriendLey
Summary: Meredith's freaking out because the whole Shepherd clan has arrived. Plus, they caught her & Derek naked in bed together! Derek offers some words of comfort. Well, maybe a speech before they head out to meet them. FLUFF. Read and review please!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

The sight of Meredith Grey wearing a very high pony tail made Derek Shepherd think that something was up. That or his wife was freaking out all over again. And to find her knitting in their kitchen, well, it's either she's going celibate again which means no sex and a divorce for him or she's turning into one of those married women who knits. Neither reason piked Derek's interest.

He came up to her, planting a very firm kiss on her forehead. "You're wearing a hazardously high pony tail." He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Again." He added.

Meredith brushed him off with a glare. "You don't get to talk to me. Or tease me about my hazardously high pony tail. You've already told me that. Only the word you used the last time was 'alarmingly' not 'hazardously'."

"They're going to love you." Which is true. The Shepherd family does love her...according to Derek's mom they do.

She continued to knit not even giving him a glance. "No, they won't. And that line won't work either because you've already said that and I'm not falling for it again."

Derek leaned against the table. "So, the Shepherd family arrived without calling last night catching us both naked in bed. It doesn't matter. At least I got to show you off. And I've already scolded them about not knocking. But, we promised to meet them at the Archfield tonight for dinner."

Finally, Meredith placed what seems to be a sweater on the table and looked at her husband. "Derek, this isn't just about the whole Shepherd family being here and somehow have seen parts of me that I would not have wanted to be seen. I've already met Willow Shepherd and I survived. Now, she's back and brought with her her branches and her branches' fruits. Now you expect me to not freak out? I married one of her branches and did not invite the Great Willow and her branched and their fruits to the post-it wedding. And now we're going to have dinner with them with you, one of the branches, married to me."

Derek looked at her and tried his hardest to understand. "Did you just personify my mother to a willow tree and my family as parts of it?" He started laughing. "That is so cute!"

Meredith sighed. Only Cristina would be able to understand her language and Derek knew it. Cristina will be his only hope now. "Okay, I'm going to go back to the living room and call Cristina. Then, I'm going to stay there while you talk with her, okay?"

Meredith nodded subtly.

A few minutes later Cristina arrived and not a moment afterward came up to the branch. "Mer is freaking out because she's meeting your family."

"Yeah, I got that part. But why? She's already met my family. Well, Nancy and mom anyway."

Cristina shook her head, chuckling. "No, she was dark and twisty Meredith then who was dating you, but she's whole and healed Meredith now who's married to you."

The branch rubbed his forehead. "I still don't get it."

"She's meeting your family for the first time as your wife not as your girlfriend!"

Derek's mouth formed an O.

Cristina smirked.

"Cristina, maybe you should..."

"Stay? I can't. I have a very bloody heart surgery waiting for me in OR 2. Meredith would hate it if I gave it up. She wouldn't want me to be out of practice." She leaned back a bit and raised her voice. "Right, Mer?"

"Right!"

"See? Bye, Derek."

The next thing Derek knew was that he was facing a knitting surgeon. "OK, that's it." He took her "sweater" gently and carried her bridal style to their living room. Meredith didn't complain, though. He placed her on the couch and cradle her there and stroking her face he reassured her.

"I get that you're nervous. Yeah, I really do. When I met Addie's parents I was pretty damn nervous. They were Forbes. Their only daughter was marrying a simpleton like me. I had every right to be nervous then and I let myself be nervous. I told myself to be calm, that everything would turn out fine." He smiled. "It did. It did turn out fine but not until it didn't. I turns out I married the wrong surgeon. My mom, she didn't like Addie much but she loved her anyway because I loved her. My sisters loved Addie because I loved her too. Not to mention Mark loved Addie because I loved her as well."

That elicit a giggle from Meredith and he continued. "What I'm trying to say is that it's okay to be nervous. You have every right to be. But let me tell you, my family will love you. Not because I love you, well, that too but because you're not Addison Montgomery. They don't have to use their love for me to force their own selves to love you but rather... You're very lovable Meredith. You don't need to flaunt it. You're Meredith Grey. You're the girl who dated a vet, the girl who was dark and twisty, the girl whose mother died and whose dad is a recovering alcoholic, the girl-"

"I get it, Derek." Meredith laughed, placing her finger to his lips.

Derek kissed it. "You're the girl who loves me: the simpleton, the branch. You still love me even when I hurt you a lot in the past. I mean if my mom ever found out what I did to you back then, I'll be in big trouble and my family will worship you even more since you love me still. And even when I sometimes don't live up to the name McDreamy. You married a branch Meredith. You're the girl who loves me. That, Meredith Grey, is why my family will love you too."

"Okay."

Derek's mouth twitched into his dreamy smile. He leaned in closer chasing her lips. "Okay." Then, they kissed.

* * *

It turns out that Derek was right after all. And Meredith scolded herself for thinking otherwise.

"I'm glad I'm spending the rest of my life with you." She told him on the ride back home.

He flashed her his smile again, wanting to kiss her but knew he can't because if he might have to stop the car if she would kiss him. Knowing them, once they started they can't stop.

"I'm glad I'm spending the rest of my life with you." He replied.

Meredith leaned closer and he readied himself to kill the ignition. He kept his eyes on the road, seeing her only through his peripheral vision. She leaned in and though she was pretty quick Derek found her planting a kiss on his cheek rather slowly. He enjoyed it as slow as he thought it was knowing there was a thank you happening in their bedroom tonight.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
